Zuma
Santa Barbara, California | music = "My Life" by The Game and Lil Wayne | affiliation = | brand = |typen=2 |type1=LPW2 |type2=Schizo |winpct=0 |wins=N/A |losses=N/A | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical, Brawler, Hardcore | debut = Pyromania 5.4 (2005) | winpct = 58 | wins = 15 | losses = 11 | championships= }} Zuma was a Mexican-American e-wrestler who performed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), having worked on its Pyromania and Insanity brands. He is a former LPW Hardcore Champion and LPW United States Tag Team Champion, which he held with SoL and later his brother Al as a member of The Entourage. Zuma had an arrogant air about him, yet maintained a laidback quality. He's succeeded in everything he's attempted in life, and will be the first to let people know it. He'd make allegiances such as joining the Paragon and Entourage, but only when it was convenient for him. He often smoked weed to try and forget all of the horrible things he'd done in the past, and to soothe the pain that his tortured body has been put through. Early life Growing up in San Francisco's Mission District, Zuma was always told he was a king. He took the name Zuma to honor the aztec king Montezuma, who legend said would come back and free his people from their yolk of oppression. Living in the inner city he saw too much too soon, and become a bitter young man. He began to train in the martial arts to defend himself on the streets, and became enamored with the fight. He was always a fan of Lucha, having watched it with his grandfather as a child. When his grandfather passed away, he decided that he would train in the arts of Lucha and make his Papi proud. He went to Mexico, where he was trained by El Santo. El Santo's first words to him were "Ay Chingado eres muy grande cabron!" Which meant "Holy fuck you're a big ass dude!" El Santo trained him differently than any other luchador he had ever had under his whip, and incorporated some amateur wrestling into the high flying style, so that Zuma could use his massive strength and size to his advatage. Zuma has a really shady past, much of which continues to be revealed. He robbed, beat, and killed a few guys back when he was training in Mexico. Those people that he wronged in the past, have pushed him to do evil things again. Career Debut In the summer of 2005 after the huge success of the Altered Reality II pay-per-view event, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance began recruiting a new breed of talent to fill out their roster. In this recruitment process, The Illuminati, the stable who had just taken over Schizophrenia from Villiano 187, signed a number of new stars, Zuma being one of them. Zuma was signed to Pyromania where he made his debut at Pyromania 5.4, defeating El Gran Luchador. The Paragon Zuma's swaggered arrogance eventually caught the eye of Jaro, who headed Pyromania's division of The Illuminati. After Jaro won the vacant International Heavyweight Championship, Jaro separated from The Illuminati and formed his own faction, The Paragon. Jaro recruited a number of Pyro's most hated and successful villains to join his faction, of which included Zuma. Taking on the role of enforcer, the Paragon ran roughshod over Pyromania. Jaro was a dominant International Heavyweight Champion, Takeover became the longest reigning Western States Heritage Champion in the promotion's history, and Morpheus was the most intimidating Hardcore Champion ever seen. However, Zuma was forced to be contempt as the only non-champion in The Paragon. During the summer of 2006, Zuma entered the Escape Artist Tournament in hopes of becoming Pyromania general manager for a night. Zuma advanced to the final round, where he fought Son of Repoman, Bloodrose, Bat-Robb, N'itomniskittel, and Morpheus in an Elimination Chamber during the main event of the Capital Punishment pay-per-view. Zuma was impressive, making it all the way to the final two. However, his final obstacle was Morpheus, who had recently left The Paragon. In a shocking turn of events, The Paragon interfered and attacked Zuma. With Zuma outnumbered, Morpheus took advantage to defeat Zuma, winning the Escape Artist Tournament to become general manager of the Pyromania 9.1 telecast. One Way Ticket With a new air of confidence in him, Zuma would feud with Morpheus over the Hardcore Championship, while also getting in the head of his goodie two-shoes of a younger brother, Al, who wrestled on the opposing Schizophrenia brand. With the promotion's flagship pay-per-view, Altered Reality III, close approaching, matchmakers assigned Zuma to face Al as part of a four-on-four Schizo versus Pyro tag team elimination match, with both feuding brothers captaining their individual teams. Meanwhile, Morpheus lost the title in an upset to a rookie named Retribution. Without a title on the line, Zuma punished Morpheus in a hellacious Thunderdome Match at One Way Ticket. Altered Reality III At Altered Reality III, Schizophrenia and Pyromania battled in a number of matches to determine brand bragging rights. Under the Pyro banner, Zuma captained Team Zuma, an allegiance which consisted of World Tag Team Champions, the Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster and Styxx), as well as the rising rookie Tromboner Man. Despite Al having to team with his Schizo arch-nemesis, Robert Lillehammer, Team Al was able to stick together. When the dust settled, Al and Zuma were the two left standing for their teams. But unfortunately for Zuma, his younger brother pinned him after a Hit Stick, racking up the victory for Team Al. Zuma could not let this pass. During Al's post-match celebration, Zuma stabbed his brother in the back. Early Schizophrenia days '' License to Kill.]] After the brotherly betrayal, the PWA announced that the rosters would be re-drafted at Homecoming. With the first overall pick, Schizophrenia drafted Al. Zuma was later selected by Pyromania with the 25th overall pick, but later traded to Schizo. Upon arriving on Schizo, Zuma was placed in the 12-man World Championship Tournament. With a win, Zuma would face Al in the quarterfinals. But in a shocking upset, an unfocused Zuma lost to Samyi Song and eliminated from the tournament. The Entourage Zuma would form an alliance with former two-time World Champion SoL, and his apprentice Jeff Watson. Calling themselves The Entourage, they gloated in the Hollywood lifestyle while beating any foe that stepped in their way. With the Entourage in his corner, Zuma would try to lure Al into the group. Not knowing whether he could trust his brother, Al spent the next couple of weeks fighting off offers from Zuma. Meanwhile, Zuma finally get his shot at the LPW Hardcore Championship, ending Retribution's 14-month reign as champion. A few weeks later, Zuma teamed with SoL to defeat the Lost Prophets at Annihilation to win the LPW U.S. Tag Team Championship. With the Entourage on a roll, and Al suffering a dismal losing streak, Al aligned with his brother. After SoL went down to injury, Al was named as Zuma's replacement partner, making them the first brothers to be LPW tag team champions. Post Entourage After claiming the Hardcore title from Retribution, he would later lose that title to Vendetta in a three way match with Retribution and Vendetta. In that match, Zuma would be injured and step away from the ring for almost a year. He has recently resurfaced in the LPW, and looks to add to his career. In a match for the Hardcore Championship with current champion Hatchet Ryda, Zuma was unsuccessful in regaining the title. Afterwards, Zuma began teaming with a mysterious man named Genocide, but the team ended quickly after Genocide injured Zuma to force him into retirement. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Smoke Out (Sitout Brainbuster Driver) ** Blunt Wrap (Triangle Choke Armbar) * Favorite moves ** Bong Rip (Spinebuster) ** Roach Clip (Flying Spinning Heelkick) ** Piñata Beatdown (Opponent hangs upside down over ring apron with leg tangled between ropes, then Zuma beats opponents with singapore cane like a piñata) ** Hurricanranna ** Super Hurricanranna ** Front Suplex ** Dragon Suplex ** Uranagi Suplex ** Tope ** Pumphandle Facebuster ** Mexican Surfboard ** Swinging DDT * Signature Hardcore Weapons ** Knife ** Shiv ** Razor Bladed Toothbrush ** Singapore Cane * Stables ** The Paragon ** The Entourage * Nicknames ** Mexican Murder Machine ** Mexico's Most Wanted * Theme Music ** "Pack the Pipe" by Pharcyde ** "Numb/Encore" by Jay-Z & Linkin Park ** "My Life" by The Game and Lil Wayne Championships and accomplishments * Lords of Pain Wrestling ** LPW Hardcore Championship ** LPW United States Tag Team Championship - with SoL and Al External links Category: Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni